


Show Away, Stowaway!

by M0nk33_bun5



Category: Criminal Case (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Hinted Racism, I promise that jars is there, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Time Travel, but it’s at the end, gender neutral reader, is this fandom still alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0nk33_bun5/pseuds/M0nk33_bun5
Summary: Penelope brings Devereaux along. Things go pretty weird from then on.Also an AU where Nebet didn’t have any ulterior motives on changing the future and all, she just didn’t vibe with being a slave. Also, Ammon Bast doesn’t exist, and “Pamiu” is the main antagonist instead (since he literally appeared in the first case, was arrested, and was never mentioned again after that.)
Relationships: Lars Douglas/Jack Archer, Nebet/Reader, Penelope Sage/Alexandre Devereaux
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Show Away, Stowaway!

**Author's Note:**

> ...  
> ...
> 
> 47 BCE, Egypt
> 
> Emperor Julius Caesar was murdered. Turns out that the one behind his untimely demise was an elite guard serving under Queen Cleopatra, who was immediately doomed to be torn apart by her crocodiles as compensation for his crime. Oddly enough, no bodies were found at the inescapable pond of death. Not even bones.
> 
> And even stranger was the fact that there were reports of the Queen’s most devoted slave vanishing moments after. 
> 
> ——  
> 37 BCE, Gaul (Modern day France) 
> 
> The leader of the Gauls was slain as punishment for his cowardice. They identified his murderer as his blacksmith, who, according to some ancient, likely unreliable document, killed him out of anger for betraying his people and surrendering to their enemies, the Romans, too easily.
> 
> ——  
> 37 BCE, Rome
> 
> The gold Octavian obtained from the war mysteriously disappeared as it was being paraded around town. Even creepier is the fact that the chariot racer meant to compete against fierce opponents was seen in the bustling marketplace, yet somehow still attended the race that determines its contestants’ life and death. How odd.
> 
> ——
> 
> Could it be that these cases are somehow connected to one another? Since many documents involving these cases featured a group of mysterious Roman soldiers? We may never know...
> 
> ——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little further explanation: Pride Comes Before the Fall and Till Death Do Us Part didn’t happen, since Penelope never eloped but instead, returned to the machine with... an uninvited guest.

“Penelope! Where the hell have you been?! We were worried sick!” Amy exclaimed, shaking.

  
  
“I’m sorry! It’s just that-“

  
“Can you give me a moment?” She said as she ran off to the bathroom, wiping her tears in the process. 

  
“I wonder what could have happened...” Amy wondering out loud. 

  
“I dunno, maybe she- you know, literally just broken up with her love?” I replied.

  
“Maybe...” Amy replied.

——

“Right, guys, we’re most likely due to land in 5...” Zara started.

  
“I’m so excited to finally see 2029! Penelope and Orlando has told me a lot about it! I think it’ll be fun!” Nebet excitedly squeaked. 

  
“...2, 1! 2029, here we come!”

——  
_**Woosh!**_  
——

“Ah! Finally! We landed in someplace fa-“

  
“Hold up- this doesn’t seem right!”

  
Zara was right, something seemed amiss- no, something is totally wrong here. Something was surely wrong. 

  
_Swoosh!_

  
An automobile zoomed right past us, bringing me back to my senses. I took in my surroundings, savoring every detail this time. I could see automobiles running through the streets, and people dressed in antique clothing walked peacefully on the damp pavement. The streetlights were being illuminated with little matchsticks, rather than being automatically turned on. Wait! Could we have landed in-

  
**Milan, Italy, 1895**

  
“Huh?” 

  
  
I walked over to a nearby building, which happened to be right behind our time machine. Thankfully it was invisible to the naked eye, so no clueless passerby’s could even catch a glimpse of it. A poster on the wall caught my attention, so I decided to tear it.

  
“Zara! Look!” I yelled out. 

  
“Find anything interesting?” She asked, walking over.

  
“Does this look familiar to you?” I asked, showing her the slightly crinkled poster. It was for a play which seemed to be a romantic one, judging by its illustration. It depicted a gallant knight eloping with a strange-looking maiden who was shown to have some odd features.

  
Wait a minute- could this be-

  
——

  
“PENELOPE!” 

  
“Mm-yes?” She nervously replied.

  
“Care to explain this?” I said, showing her the poster. Zara glared at her, arms crossed.

  
“H-Huh?!” She stammered, analyzing the poster.

  
It seemed like she’d just seen something terrible, since her jaw dropped as soon as she finished taking in the details. Her eyes widened as she turned pale, before attempting to make an escape from the both of us.

  
“Woah, woah, woah! What’s going on?” Theo said, walking in, while simultaneously blocking Penelope’s way out. “I heard some commotion over here so I-“

  
He was interrupted by Zara shoving the poster in his face. He squinted, taking in the details. Once he was done, he gasped, and turned to Penelope, glaring at her. 

  
“Be honest. Penelope, did you-“

  
“Yes! I did it! I brought him here! Even if I wasn’t supposed to. It’s just that he’s so charming I can’t help it! I’m sorry!” She confessed, tearing up.

  
  
We just stared at her in disbelief. I didn’t realize that love could go this far. But the deed is done, and we can’t just return him to his own time, since he probably saw too much.

  
“Where is he?” Zara sternly asked.

  
“Well... I... I- I locked him in Orlando’s office, since there isn’t anything potentially harmful that he could tamper with...”

  
“Penelope!” Theo yelled, grasping her arm. “You do realize that, he would most likely use Orlando’s mannequins as some kind of training dummy? All his hard work would literally just be torn to shreds! What if we got stranded in another time and lack a disguise?” 

  
“I-uhh...”

  
“There you are!” A voice screamed from the other end of the machine. We recognized it as Nebet. She rushed towards us, panicking, before stopping to take a breath. 

  
“Guys, come quick! There’s someone in Orlando’s workshop, and he’s getting into a fight with Kai! He looks like that musketeer we met in the renaissance. I think his name was Devereaux? Still, we need your help immediately!” She hastily ushered us to come with her. 

  
We rushed through the halls, before arriving at the workshop, which was in complete disrepair. All the costumes Orlando worked hard on were torn to shreds and the mannequins were terribly massacred. Pieces of fabric were strewn across the floor and the shelves looked like they were about to collapse. Orlando stood there in absolute horror and disbelief, looking like he was about to faint. Janis was patting him on the back, comforting him.   
  


Meanwhile, Kai and Devereaux were having an intense brawl, going melee on each other.   
  


“STOP!” Penelope screamed, though the musketeer didn’t seem to listen. He continued to fight with the mechanic, this time picking up his rapier and preparing to slice his opponent, who was covered in bruises.   
  


“Please stop!” Penelope tearfully begged, literally sitting on her knees. This time, Devereaux turned to her, looking regretful at what he had done, and bent over to comfort his lover as an attempt to make it up to what he had done.   
  


“Shh, shh, I apologize, my love. I was just trying to protect you from that freak.” He pointed over to Kai, who was offended at the nickname.

“He’s not a freak! He’s my friend! I cannot believe you! How could you?!” She cried. All eyes were now on him. “When I let you in here, you swore you wouldn’t hurt anyone!” 

“What’s going on?”   
  


We all turned to see Amy, who was standing on the other end of the hall, confused at the sight of the shipwrecked office, the crying Penelope and the second stowaway.

“I can explain!” Kai spoke up.   
  


“You see, I was going to ask Orlando about where the face cream was since I thought he’s the last one using it, so I figured he’d be in his workshop, but when I entered, I saw him.” He pointed at Devereaux, who was still trying to comfort his crying lover. “He was using one of Orlando’s mannequins as a sparring dummy, and was basically destroying the whole place. Did I forget to mention that he was trying to choke Orlando when he was told to stop? I tried reasoning with him, but he wouldn’t budge. Then we got into a fight.”

“And he tried to stab me too...” Orlando weakly mumbled.

“Okay then.” Amy responded before turning towards us. “All of you, leave, except for Penelope and Orlando. I need to speak with you two. And you, Devereaux, please stay.”   
  


And with that, we all parted ways. I decided to go with Kai and Nebet. Since we arrived in 1895, I figured: why not take her around to see the sights of the year? Since we’re in Milan, we could at least go to _La Scala_ or try its cuisine? It probably wouldn’t affect the timeline, but too bad we don’t have any disguises.

“(Y/N), you seem to be deep in thought. Is something wrong?” Kai asked, concerned.

“Well, since we landed in Milan in the late 19th century, I was thinking; maybe we could- I dunno, look around I guess? After all, we’ve been to Italy before in another era, but never actually got to enjoy it.”

“That’s a pretty good Idea. Too bad we don’t have any disguises.”

“Yeah, but I think I remember bringing a suitcase that I packed with something we could wear, though if I remember correctly, there’s only two sets: a dress and a suit.”

“Ah, I see.”

“If you may, can I wear the dress?” Nebet innocently asked.   
  


“Uhm.. sure! It’s right here! We’ll be right back, Kai!”  
  


The two of us walked towards the bathroom, where, if memory served me correctly, I had placed my luggage in. We heard Amy yelling, but paid no mind.

When we arrived, I saw that it was missing. _Shoot._

“What’s wrong?” Nebet raised her eyebrows. 

“I actually forgot where I placed it.”

“Oh dear.” She responded. “Mind if I help you?”   
  


“Sure! Why not?”   
  


We both began searching the bathroom, rummaging through the random pile of lotion, soap, cream, and other bath materials. Nothing. We searched the shower box, bathtub and even the toilet bowl, yet we couldn’t find anything. We nearly gave up until...

“Hey! (Y/N)! I think I found it!”

I rushed over to her, to see that she was holding the suitcase.

“Where did you find it?” I asked

“Oh! It was in.. here!” She pointed to a cabinet I haven’t checked for some reason.   
  
  


“Nebet, you’re really a lifesaver! I don’t know what I’d do without you here, so thank you.” I went over to hug her from the back.   
  
  


——

“Woah, you look gorgeous!” I sputtered out.

In front of me stood Nebet, who donned a velvet dress that was laced with ribbons. A single red rose was attached to her collar and it came with an optional fur coat, which was a lighter shade of red than the gown itself, yet complemented her perfectly.

“Thank you! I’m not really used to these comments back in Egypt, but that’s fine.”   
  


“So shall we go now, m’lady?”   
  


“Absolutely.”   
  


And with that, we both waltzed out the machine, elegantly walking towards the theatre, hand in hand. I offered to pay for our seats, and even if it wasn’t in a balcony seat, we were still able to watch the show with joy and content. It felt awkward knowing that our friend was the reason why this play exists, but at least we were able to enjoy something we normally don’t have in our timeline? Whatever, it’s getting to an exciting climax!

  
————  
_Next Case: Cherubim in the Opera_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Won’t go deep into the next case by spoiling it but yes, it is inspired by the Phantom of the Opera.


End file.
